minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Bismak9
Authors Note Sorry for not posting anything in this pasta. We have like a week full of exams. Btw this is my second pasta and most importantly, 'FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE-' Notice: YtPolarGaming was banned because of spamming First Sighting ( 7 - 4 - 2018) I was a normal day after school. I have to finish my homework first before I play. I was playing with the aquatic update (not yet released in java edition at the time :p) and exploring underwater. I found like twenty shipwrecks of 1910 boats (similar to titanic) which is kinda weird. There was a giant warship in the middle with the name "Bismarck". 'Was that the german ship in Ww2' i murmured. Then a player emerged from the ship with the name "Bismak9". 'Who dares to disturb my slumber' said Bismak9. 'Who the fuck are you!' I shouted. 'Let's see if you could ever sleep tonight' he replied. Then my computer acted on its own and displays pictures and videos of germans dying in Ww2 and the holocaust victims getting tortured brutally. I had enough, I pressed the off button but it didn't work. I tried to unplug the computer and thank god it worked. I ran downstairs to watch TV and try to forget what happened. Second Sighting (7 - 7 - 2018) Bismak is right, I can't sleep for the past 3 days. I got 4/25 in our quiz and can't even write a sentence. I was shaking in my house and school. Thanks to my friends, they convinced me to play in multiplayer and return back to the world to solve the problem. We spawned in my spawnpoint. I told them the coordinates and teleported to the shipwreck. And as expected, HE'S there. YtPolarGaming20: Look!! It's him Bismak9: You shouldn't have returned. DanLaverne456: Hey!! Listen, Stop scaring our friend or else- Bismak9: Or else What?! DanLaverne456: ... Bismak9: Pole, You shouldn't have brought your friends here. Bismak9: The three of you just met your fate. Redchemist33: And what!! You're going to kill us?! Use your mind bitch!! How can you do that Bismak9: Look outside your window As Red's house is just a few seconds away. I looked outside, I saw a glimpse of a shadow entering Red's gate. Oh no!! how did he find where we live, and were home alone. this is bad I gotta do something!! Redchemist33: Listen Pole!! I called Dan and he's going in your house. I'll try my best to handle Bismak. YtPolarGaming20: How about you!!!? Redchemist33: ... Redchemist33: God knows what. He suddenly disconnected. Then i heard banging in my gate, I quickly ran downstairs and open the gate. It was Dan, He quickly entered my house and we locked the gate. We locked the doors and windows and ran upstairs to my room. We covered the door with my bookshelf, covered the window with my bed and called 911. I found a Desert Eagle under my bed while we are covering my window. We heard banging in the gates. Me: Oh noo! Red is dead!! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have asked both of you to help me. Dan: Listen, You don't have to blame yourself! It's Bismak's fault! He's the reason why Red is dead! Me: I'm sorry. Dan: It's okay, let's just wait for the poli- We heard the gate opened. Dan: Pole!! do something!! Me: Im trying! We heard the sound of my front door opening, along with Bismak shouting "You shouldn't have returned". Then i realized- Me: Wait a minute!! Why didn't he wanted us to go back in his shipwreck? Dan: Because he must be protecting something!! Me: Great!! I quickly approach my computer and started entering the Bismarck shipwreck as i was in creative but- Bismak9: This door is tough! something may be blocking it, Hah! I know!! We heard a sound of a chainsaw!! Fuck! Dan: Pole!! Quick!! Dan: I'll try to stop him! Bismak starts to break my door and Dan get's my Desert Eagle and proceeds to shoot Him. Bismak9: Your puny bullets won't kill me! Bismak9: I am unstoppable!! I entered the bridge of Bismarck and found a Command Block. Bismak succeeds in breaking my bookshelf and door. He entered my room. He was not a human he looked liked a demon with a nazi sign in his head. Bismak9: Both of you will Diiiiiieeee!!!! Dan: Not today motherfucker! I destroyed the command block. He started disappearing into particles. Bismak9: Arrrrrrrggggghhhhhhhhh! Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!! @#*&#*@#*@ ##&## &@*#@@#&*#$%^& (@(#&^$&$*#@&#^^DGHVGFFDSDCVHGNGXFZGDZ He died and my Minecraft crashed. Then we heard the sirens of Police car. We ran outside and saw 2 police cars and my and Dan's Parents. Mom: Honey!! Thank god your alive!! what happened Police Officer: Yeah, Tell us what happened kid. Me: There was a man! He Killed Red! The police immediately go to Red's house and found Red and his dad dead along with nazi drawings in their chest. I will never forget this near death experience. I would cry if i remember those things. But now, past is past. You can't change it, so just go with it and move on. The end!! Yay! Written by YtPolarGaming20 Thanks for reading!! :) Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Demonic Category:Dramapasta Category:YtPolarGaming20